


Drarry - He’ll Never Know

by Emotional_Spaniard



Series: Drarry Feels [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J.K.Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Feels, Harry pov, M/M, drarry drabble, feeling depressed, it hit me in the feels ok, unrequieted love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotional_Spaniard/pseuds/Emotional_Spaniard
Summary: I hope one day he realises, because then I’ll finally have closure. I’ll finally be able to say he knows and now there is nothing i can do about it.There is so much running through my head, but I just can’t let it out.Because then he’ll know.And he’ll never know.





	Drarry - He’ll Never Know

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda just wrote how I feel about someone right now so uhm please respect my fragile feelings I’m hurting right now

_****_

He’ll never know how much I long for him.

He’s Draco, and I’m Harry.

He’ll never know how I want to hit him in the face but kiss him at the same time.

Because he’s Draco, and I’m Harry.

He’ll never know how long I’ve loved him.

And I hurt inside, but the only thing that fixes it is him.

Don’t be ridiculous, they’ll say.

Don’t be stupid, they’ll say.

It’s ferret!

Yeah, well, he’s my ferret.

It hurts to see him with other people, and I just get this swelling feeling of hope in my chest, but then it just goes, click, like that. Like a balloon destined to pop, because at the end of the day, he’ll never know. 

Sometimes I just sit there and cry. I lay in my bed and think about all of the things I could have done, the things I could have said, and I regret not doing those things.

Imagine how different life could be?

But, it doesn’t matter.

He’ll never know.

I hope one day he realises, because then I’ll finally have closure. I’ll finally be able to say he knows and now there is nothing i can do about it.

There is so much running through my head, but I just can’t let it out.

Because then he’ll know.

And he’ll never know.


End file.
